


Karl wants attention

by bb_boi_Travis



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Boyfriends, Karl calls them sir, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Praise Kink if you squint, Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_boi_Travis/pseuds/bb_boi_Travis
Summary: Karl's boyfriends were both busy and Karl didn't like that so he took matters into his hands. This does contain Quackity so if you are uncomfortable with him in stories please don't read. I also called Quackity Alex for 98% of it but didn't call Sapnap Nick... idk why it just happened that way.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 252





	Karl wants attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you know my other story I will be updating that soon I have been busy lately with school and haven't had much free time but this week there will be a new chapter (hopefully) anyways I hope you like this! It's not proof read and was just something I came up with on the spot.

Karl had been feeling a little bored so he decided to have some mischievous fun. He lives with his two boyfriend's Sapnap and Quackity, but recently they have all been busy. Quackity had been busy with streaming and editing a video for his YouTube, and Sapnap had been busy with Dream and George. Karl was left to himself. He did things to try and keep himself busy like streaming with Tubbo but he was bored and wanted attention from his boyfriends.

During one of Sapnap's streams Karl got a idea. He was looking for a opening to do what he wanted because he wanted it to be perfect. When Sapnap started clapping Karl had a idea and backed his character to Sapnap's and began fake moaning.

That Sapnap did not like. He stopped that almost immediately because Karl was his and Quackity only they got to hear those sounds even if they were fake.

Karl received a message from Sapnap saying "What was that?" Karl smiled knowing he had gotten to the younger. Karl decided to play innocent and replied saying how it was just for a bit and he ment nothing else by it. Sapnap believed him because it wasn't like Karl to normally pull stunts like this. Karl was wearing a light blue oversized hoodie he felt cute. Karl said he was going to the restroom and excused himself. He found Alex sitting in the living room on his phone.

"Hey baby I thought you said you were going to the restoom?" Alex said because he was monitoring the stream. "Hmmm I just want led to see you because I missed you" Karl said while shyly looking at the floor and playing with his hoodie. Alex smiled and patted the spot on the couch next to him. Karl sat down and rested his hands in his lap while looking at Alex expectingly. Alex once again looked up at him from his phone "yes, what do you want love?" Karl puckered his lips lightly. Alex thinks that Karl might be the cutest boy on earth. "You want a kiss?" Alex asked while knowing the answer. Karl quickly nodds then leans in. Alex cups Karl's cheek and kisses him sweetly on the lips with Karl melting into it. Alex pulls away and ruffles Karl's hair then told him to go back to the stream that Sapnap would get lonely. Karl instead moved to straddle Alex while the other looked slightly confused. Karl placed his hands on Alex's shoulders then kissed him before pulling away and resting his head on Alex's shoulder "Karl?" "Hmmm wanna sit here for a minute" Karl whined.

How could Alex say no to that? Karl stayed like that for a few more minutes before getting up and going back to the stream.

"Karl did you fall in?" Sapnap joked. "No, sorry I got distracted on my phone." They continued playing before Karl was once again wanting attention. He decided to message their group chat saying 'guysss im bored' Sapnap responded first with 'Karl we are literally streaming rate now is there something specific you want to do?' 'There is one I want to do' Karl said. 'What do you want to do darling???' Alex asked. 'Alex you still watching the stream?" Karl asked if he was going to do this he at least wanted to make sure both his boyfriends were present. 'You know it bb' Alex said. Karl let out a breathy moan. That left both Sapnap and Alex taken aback.

"Karl what was that" Sapnap asked. His voice had dropped slightly and Karl could feel the dominance the others tone that sent shivers down Karl's spine. "Oh sorry I fell" Karl says his voice slightly higher pitched. Sapnap's chat thankfully believed that with no problem unlike Sapnap and Alex.

'What was that' Alex asked. Karl felt warm and decided to take his pants off because he was hot... no other reason. 'Karl I thought I told you earlier to be mindful of your fake moans but yet here you are doing it again' Sapnap said 'you're right Sapnap I almost forgot about that. Karl baby you have some explaining to do'.

Karl started to get excited knowing his plan was working. Karl didn't know what to say now. He had both of them but he didn't know what to say next. 'I don't know' Karl said then instantly face palmed at his response to them, thankfully Alex replied with 'no you do know because you even made sure I was listening. So go on and say why you made that slutty sound' Karl went beat red.

He could picture Alex saying that to him. He was half hard at that and felt hot all over. "Karl you got any iron on you" Sapnap asked drawing Karl's attention away from his phone. "Uhhh y-yeah one sec" Karl cursed at himself for messing up his sentence. He gave Sapnap all his iron. To be met with another text 'Karl you better be good for the rest of this stream. It is going to last 10 more minutes, okay?' Sapnap said 'yes sir' Karl replied.

He was trying to keep his concentration on the stream but Alex kept messaging him dirty things that he couldn't ignore. 'I wanna have you on your back. I would grap your thighs and push them open while sitting between them. My fingers leaving little bruises in their path' reading that mixed with all of his other messages caused a whine to escape Karl's lips.

Sapnap decided that was enough and said bye to his chat before ending the stream. Karl realized what he did and knew he was in for it. 'Karl meet us in the living room please' Sapnap messaged before leaving his room.

Karl got up and was uncomfortable because of the issue between his legs. He head out and slowly walked down the hallway. He stopped before entering the room with the others for a second to try to compose himself a tiny bit before poking his head around.

He was met with his boyfriends sitting on the couch looking at him. Karl felt exposed suddenly aware of his outfit. He had put on thigh highs before leaving his room which the two seemed to love with how they looked Karl up and down. Karl squirmed at the feeling of how intense their stair was.

"Karl what do you have to say for yourself" Alex sternly asked.

"I-i well...I wanted attention" Karl whined.

"Well slut you have it now" Sapnap said leaning back more on the couch. Karl lightly whined.

"P-please sirs" Karl begged

The two were pleased at the name assigned to them. Seeing Karl already submitting without them even laying a finger on him was endering.

Alex stood up and made his way to Karl. He roughly kissed Karl as the oldest arched his back slightly with his arms on Alex's shoulders.

When the two parted Sapnap picked Karl up and brought him to their bedroom.

Karl was placed on the bed while the two dominant boys looked at each other with matching shit eating grins. They looked at Karl eyes slowly scanning over Karl making him squirm. The two got on the bed with Alex sitting between Karl's thighs and Sapnap began to kiss Karl. The kiss started out slow then became progressively rougher leaving Karl breathless.

Alex took this as a opportunity to lube up his fingers. He put is finger at Karl's entrance circling the rim. Karl gasped in the kiss with Sap meaning he definitely was aware of what Alex was doing.

Alex slipped in his finger working it around. When he felt like Karl was ready he added a second finger and began scissoring him.

Sapnap parted from their kiss to mark up Karl's neck and shoulders. When Alex added a third finger Sapnap began playing with Karl's nipples to help distract him from the stretch. Sapnap in between kissing Karl's neck was whispering sweet nothings to him.

Despite Karl being fully stretched Alex wanted to have some fun so he began to fuck him with his fingers making sure to hit Karl's prostate with every thrust.

Karl fell apart with all the stimulation he was getting but nothing to his poor neglected cock.

As if Alex could read Karl's thoughts he spit on his hand before quickly pumping Karl's leaking dick.

Karl knowing the rules started how he was close then whined when Alex removed both his hand on Karl's dick and from his hole.

Sapnap backed away so Alex could have his way. "Ass up baby" Alex said stroking Karl's thigh. Karl quickly moved to have his ass up he didn't trust his arms for support so he put his face down and arched his back. He received a slap on his ass before it being soothed by Alex "good boy Karl" Alex lined his cock up but before he did he asked "Karl love color?" "Green so fucking green" Karl quickly replied. Alex with one hand lined himself up and his other hand was on Karl's hip. He pushed in slowly until he bottomed out, Karl gripping the sheets as he begins to adjust.

"You can move now" Karl said once adjusted. Alex started a slow pace at first then sped up to where he was pounding into Karl. Karl was a moaning mess with drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. His eyes rolled back as he moaned Alex's name.

When Alex was getting close he looked at Sapnap who was pumping himself. The look on his face one that Sapnap knew it was his asking permission face. Sapnap crawled over and began to makeout with Alex then saying "yes darling you can cum in him if you want" Sapnap said before resuming to his previous spot on the bed. "Yes mhmm cum in me please please sir" Karl begged. Karl was so close to release and when Alex shifted to a position where he was pounding Karl's prostate at a better angle than before Karl spilled his seed all over his stomach. Alex felt Karl tighten around him and with a few more thrusts he too was cumming. The two rode out their highes before Alex pulled out laying down to catch his breath.

Sapnap picked Karl up and moved him to sit on his lap. "Hey baby you good for another round?" Sapnap sweetly asked rubbing Karl's back. "Yeah I'm good" Karl said.

Sapnap lifted Karl's hips to where he was hovering over Sapnap's cock and slowly pushed in. Once he was fully in he waited for the okay from Karl to begin to move.

Karl's abused hole was beginning feel the sweet burn of overstimulation. He liked it though and was used to it but it did mean he was more sensitive now.

Karl felt embarrassed with the position they were in and ducked his head in Sapnap's shoulder nodding.

Sapnap picked up Karl's hips then slammed him down causing a loud moan to come from Karl. Sapnap knew of the boys degrading kink and decided to use that against him. "Such a slut taking me after getting fucked by Alex"

Sapnap's pace was moderate as he was fucking Karl on his cock. "S-sap please faster" Karl choked out. Sapnap began moving more quickly but still being precise with every thrust to perfectly hit that spot that ruined Karl.

"Sir close please" Karl sobbed this made Sapnap speed up and he began thrusting too. Karl could barely think straight. "Baby I'm close too wanna cum together?" Sapnap asked the other immediately being met with Karl nodding his head and a string of yes's.

Sapnap took one hand in Karl's hair and pulled it to where Karl was now facing Sapnap. There were tears of pleasure on his face and Sapnap began to kiss him passionately. "Karl baby do you want it inside?" "God yes!" Karl says before reattaching their lips.

When Sapnap knew he was very close he began to stoke Karl. Sapnap knew was going to cum so he demanded in Karl's ear "cum" and Karl did along with Sapnap.

The two sat there basking in the moment before Alex kissed both of their cheeks. After he calmed down from his release he grabbed towels for cleaning and water for them.

He went to hand Karl his water but when he was met with a still dazed Karl he smiled fondly before raising the glass to the others lips. Karl knew what to do from there he opened his mouth and allowed the other to pore the water. He took a few sips before looking back at Alex to signal he was good.

Sapnap had began cleaning Karl's stomach. Then Sapnap stopped and called Alex to sit beside him. Karl stared confused at them while they looked smug. "What?" Karl asked not understanding why they are looking at him like that. "We're just admiring how pretty your hole looks with our cum" Alex said like it was a average sentence. "Oh my gosh" Karl said jokingly closing his legs and looking to the side shaking his head.

The other two laughed and Sapnap went back to cleaning Karl, while Alex picked out one of Karl's favorite hoodies that happened to be Sapnap's but the other didn't mind they all share clothes.

Sapnap put the now dirty rag in the hamper and sat with his two lovers. "M love you guys" Karl said very close to falling asleep so his speech was slightly slurred. They both kissed Karl's forehead before both saying "love you too Karl" with that Karl was out. Sapnap looked at Alex gave him a kiss before laying down "night Sap, I love you" Alex said before cuddling up with Karl. "I love you too Alex" Sapnap said before holding Alex's hand while they both cuddle Karl and drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this :]


End file.
